


Tell Me Why We Even Trying to Deny This Feeling

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Krashlyn appearance, college Kellex, little baby Preath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feelingI feel it and you feel it tooWhat d'you say we make it,Make it trueOrKelley and Alex visit Kelley's hometown and figure something out





	Tell Me Why We Even Trying to Deny This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rumor by Lee Brice
> 
> Song suggestion from @April

When Kelley had invited her to join her to see her family in Peachtree City for Thanksgiving their senior year, Alex immediately agreed. She could use some time away from school, away from responsibility and her parents were all for it. It certainly wasn’t the first time Alex had visited Kelley’s family; they’d been trading off visiting each other’s families for the last four years. 

They were picked up from the airport by Kelley’s parents, each greeted with a hug from both. They loaded the car and climbed in back.

“How was the flight?” Dan asks them.

“Not bad. I watched a movie while Kelley slept,” Alex responds as Kelley stifles a yawn and lays her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s heart fluttered slightly at the action. She found herself adjusting to ensure more comfort for Kelley. Alex had known she’d had feelings for Kelley for a few months now, a fact she had been denying to all of her friends just as long. She was shaken from her thoughts as Kelley’s mom spoke.

“Kel, sweetie, I know you’re tired, but some of your friends from high school heard you were coming. They wanted to know if you wanted to go out with them tonight,” Karen turned to face the girls in the backseat. Kelley shifted slightly before responding.

“I’m gonna take a nap first,” was the answer given as the car pulled into the driveway. Alex waited for Kelley to sit up, bleary-eyed and stretching before volunteering to grab their bags. Dan waved them off, insisting they both go inside to take a nap while he and Karen handled the luggage. So the two of them headed inside and immediately ascended the stairs to Kelley’s childhood bedroom. Kelley opened the door and immediately collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off. Alex stayed in the doorway, gazing at her best friend for a moment.

“Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there all afternoon?” Kelley’s voice was slightly muffled due to her being facedown. Alex lightly laughed, removing her shoes and walking over to Kelley’s bed.

“Are you going to take your shoes off and get under the covers?” Kelley groaned and rolled over kicking her legs at Alex. “Do it for me?” And Alex, well, she can’t say no when Kelley flashes her a tired smile that makes Alex’s stomach twist and her heart beat a little faster. She moves to take Kelley’s shoes off and tosses them by her own shoes before reaching towards Kelley and pushing her slightly.

“Move over and get under the covers, you.”

Kelley sighed.

“Bossy, bossy. You know, Al, if you wanted to get me in bed, you just had to ask.” Alex chooses to ignore Kelley’s comment as she crawls under the covers next to her. As she settles in, Kelley moves closer and wraps an arm around her waist. Alex prays her heartbeat doesn’t give away her feelings as Kelley’s breath hits her neck and she tries to find sleep.

\--

A few hours later and the two of them are walking into some country bar Kelley used to go to all the time in high school. Once they’re inside, Kelley spots her friends and grabs Alex’s hand, leading her to them. Again, Alex tries not to think anything of it, knowing it was likely due to Kelley just not wanting to lose her in the crowd.

“Kelley O’Hara, Stanford soccer star! Back in Peachtree City!” One of them shouts as they approach the table. The others laugh and Kelley gives a sarcastic princess wave before introducing Alex.

“Guys, this is Alex, my best friend,” one of them gasps and puts a hand to her chest.

“I’ve been replaced? Kelley Maureen, I am offended.”

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Alex, this is Ashlyn and her girlfriend, Ali or AK, you already know Tobin, and this drama queen right here is Allie.” Kelley points out each person and Alex gives a small wave and smiles at them. She gives Tobin a little head nod; they had met when Stanford played UNC and she and Kelley saw Tobin a lot on school breaks as she was now dating Christen who was a teammate of Alex and Kelley.

The group catches up on everything they’ve missed and continuously orders drinks for each other and themselves. Eventually, Kelley stands up and reaches out to Alex.

“Dance with me?” Again, Alex is powerless to Kelley’s request. So she stands and follows Kelley to the dance floor. They dance for a few songs before Ali comes to the dance floor and grabs Alex insisting they get more drinks together.

“Don’t worry Kel, I promise I’ll only tell her every embarrassing detail of your high school dating life,” Ali winks as she leads Alex to the bar. Kelley scowls at her friend and heads back to the table as her other friends laugh at her and make gestures at her. Alex isn’t quite sure what they mean but she can tell Kelley is embarrassed by whatever was insinuated. She stands at the bar with Ali, waiting for the bartender to come over, and the other brunette turns to her.

“So how long have you and Kelley been dating?” Alex freezes and her eyes go wide. Ali thought they were dating. Did that mean Kelley’s other friends thought they were dating? What would make them think that?

“Um, we’re not-we’re just friends,” Alex finally stutters out and Ali raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. This made Alex’s mind spin and she tried to think of how Kelley acted around her in comparison to their other friends. Sure, she could be a little touchy-feely at times. And yeah, she held Alex’s hand a lot, sometimes for no reason. And despite the fact they had their own bedrooms in their apartment, Kelley hadn’t spent the night in her own bed in like four months. And...oh. Alex suddenly felt stupid. How had she not noticed all of this before?

She was too lost in her thoughts to realize that Ali had already ordered drinks and received them. She poked Alex’s side, shaking her from her thoughts.

“C’mon, miss Stanford. Let’s get back to the table.” Alex just followed her silently, her mind still reeling. They reach the table and Kelley smiles at her, reaching for her. “Wanna go dance again?” Alex agrees, hoping to use this opportunity to talk to Kelley, though she’s not quite sure what she’s going to say to her.

They reach the dance floor and begin dancing close together. After a couple of songs, Alex finally speaks up.

“Ali asked me how long we’ve been dating.”

Kelley falters for a moment, glancing at the table before looking back at Alex. “Ali thinks we’re dating?” She doesn’t sound offended or disgusted, simply surprised. Alex nods in response, unsure what to say now. Kelley takes a small step towards her and tilts her head to the side.

“Do you want me to tell them to back off? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Alex shrugged. She wasn’t uncomfortable; she just wanted to know if Kelley felt the same way as she did, but she was afraid to ask. Before she could properly answer, Kelley spoke again, a smirk playing across her lips.

“Or you could just kiss me right here, right now. That’d give them something to talk about.”

Alex laughs and pushes the shorter girl’s shoulder. “Yes, because that will help convince them that we’re not dating.” Kelley just shrugs and smirks again, taking another step closer. 

“You don’t think it’d be funny?” Alex’s stomach flips and she can feel her heart starting to break. Kelley found all of this funny. She saw it all as a joke. And in that moment, Alex is more upset with herself than anything. If it weren’t for her own feelings, if it weren’t for her starting to think that maybe Kelley felt the same way, maybe they’d be able to do this and throw Kelley’s friends for a loop. But Alex knows if she goes down this path without talking to Kelley first, she’ll only end up more hurt in the end. So she takes a step back from Kelley and takes a deep breath, looking at the ground.

“Lex? You okay?” Kelley reaches for her but Alex pulls away slightly. Looking up, she finds Kelley’s eyes full of hurt and confusion. She’s never pulled away from Kelley like this before. Kelley lets her hand fall back to her side and waits for Alex to speak.

“I’m going to ask you something, Kelley, and I need you to be honest with me.” Kelley just nods, growing more confused and Alex takes another deep breath before looking at Kelley again.

“Do you like me?” Alex questions with her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on Kelley’s face. She waits for a response, but none comes. She finally opens her eyes and looks at her best friend. Kelley is staring at Alex, looking nervous.

“Kel, please. You promised to never lie to me.” Alex starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt as Kelley tries to find the words to say.

“Yes,” she finally answers, and if Alex had been any farther away, she would’ve missed it. 

Alex looks up and sees the nervousness still present in Kelley’s body language. She realizes that Kelley is afraid Alex will reject her, right here, in her hometown, in front of her friends. She takes a tentative step towards Kelley and decides to press a little more.

“Would you be willing to try this? Us? Do you want this?” Kelley is looking anywhere but Alex’s eyes so Alex grabs one of her hands in her own and grabs Kelley’s chin with the other, gently turning Kelley’s face towards her own.

“Kel.”

“Yes. God, yes, Alex. I’ve wanted this for, like, a year now,” Kelley’s reply comes, her voice sounding slightly broken. Alex’s heart starts beating faster and she lets go of Kelley.

“Really?” Kelley nods, avoiding Alex’s eyes again.

“I have to. Wanted this, I mean.”

Kelley’s eyes snap to Alex’s as Alex takes another step closer to Kelley.

“C’mon, Kel. Let’s give them something to really talk about,” she says as she leans forward and kisses Kelley, who happily reciprocates the kiss.

When they pull away, Alex glances towards the table where Kelley’s friends are watching the two of them with smiles on their faces. Kelley turns around and sees her friends who then start to laugh and point at Kelley who turns slightly red.

“Kel?” Alex turns to face Kelley again who is trying not to laugh but is still red in the face. 

“They may have also asked me how long we’d been dating. I told them you were way out of my league and that they were seeing things.”

“Wow. That Stanford education is really coming through for you.”

“Hey, I got the girl. Isn’t that all that matters?”

“When the girl is you, Miss Kelley, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a song suggestion if you have one


End file.
